


In your veins

by Pandaclaw



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Multi, Romance, Sisters, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaclaw/pseuds/Pandaclaw
Summary: In which Anna and Elsa, aren't the pair of royal sisters.Elsa and Rapunzel are.





	In your veins

Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Centuries passed, and a hop skip and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen.

The Queen, she was about to have a baby. But she got sick. Really, sick.

She was running out of time, and that is when people usually start to look for a miracle.

Or in this case, a _magic golden flower_.

 

What the king and queen did not know, was that a woman has found the magic flower long before the kingdom even existed. And instead of sharing the sun’s gift, this woman, Mother Gothel, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years, and all she had to do was sing it a special song.

When she saw guards of the palace approaching her location, Mother Gothel panicked and rushed off, accidently leaving the flower unhidden. And so, it was taken from the ground and brought to the castle.

 

The magic of the golden flower healed the queen, And a few months later, came the day the people of Corona were waiting for.

"Push, my love", said King Frederic. The queen groaned and cried out loudly only to stop when a different sound filled the room, a roaring cry of a healthy baby.

"Congratulations my queen, you have a daughter." The midwife said, as she passed the infant to her assistants awaiting arms. The queen let her head fall back on her pillows, relieved to no end at the sound of her healthy child crying.

"You cannot rest just yet though, my queen", said the midwife to the surprise of the king

"What?" the king turned from his wife to look at the woman sitting at the end of the bed, "what do you mean?"

"Well there's another one coming", she said and turned to the already exhausted women, "are you ready?"

The queen nodded and braced herself yet again, and soon another cry filled the room.

 

 

The king pulled his teary-eyed wife into his embrace, "Why didn’t you tell me my love?" he said looking at the two babies sleeping in two identical little cradles.

"Because I know you, my love" the queen said, "twice the babies with you just would’ve been twice as much worrying and fuzzing and stressing-"

"Arianna-"

"Oh I know, I'm sorry I kept it to myself Frederic", she rested her head on his shoulder, "I am just so relieved that they are healthy"

"Healthy and beautiful," he said with a loving smile.

 

And the princesses were indeed beautiful. The magical flower has affected them both, giving the twines shining golden hair. While they both had their mother's nose, the elder received her huge green eyes as well, as the younger took after her father's colours, being paler and with an already sharp deep blue gaze.

 

To celebrate the birth of the princesses, the King and Queen held a ball, inviting the royal families of the neighbouring kingdoms. At nightfall, the new parents launched a flying lantern into the sky, marked with two suns, one on either side to symbolize the light the princesses have brought to their kingdom.

And for that one moment, everything was perfect.

 

 

Then that moment ended.

That night, Mother Gothel broke in to the castle looking for her beloved flower. Magic, she knew, could not just disappear just as things couldn’t just be made out of nothing. Therefore, she searched the place for the young princesses' rooms, and unfortunately, she found one.

The door opened with a screech, the woman's voice echoed in the small room

 

_"Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine"_

She stood over the crib, and watched the baby's hair shine bright just as her flower used to. Carefully, she picked up the infant "Rapunzel"; she quietly read the name craved in the wood. And just like that– gone.

 

"How could you let this happen?!" The king's voice reached every ear in the castle, " _How_?!" he demanded an answer once again, yet none was given to him besides the screams of his frightened child from the lower floor of the main hall.

 

"Arianna"

The queen turned to see Iduna, the queen of Arendelle hurrying towards her, "Everyone is running all around- what happened?"

Arianna almost broke down at the sight of her friend; she kept patting her daughter's back who was crying and shouting on her shoulder. "It's Rapunzel" she blinked her stinging eyes, "she's gone".

 

"What do you mean gone?" Iduna asked again quietly after they are set in a small side room, and far enough away from Frederic's scream so the baby could calm down a bit.

"Do you remember, when I was carrying the girls, I fell ill." Arianna said

"Yes?" the other queen hesitated

"Well we found a flower; you know the myth about the drop from the heavens? It was real and it was the only reason I survived and it somehow affected the girls, obviously I mean look at her hair" she gestured at the girl she was embracing with her left arm. Always with her left. Always the closest to her heart as possible.

"What are you saying Arianna?"

"I'm saying that they are special. Somehow, people know of it. That is why they took her I know it. They were in the palace, they could have taken anything, and they could have even hold her and demand whatever they wanted. No, they wanted my baby" her voice broke and tears yet again spilled down her cheeks.

 

A few months of searches later, heartbroken and terrified, the King and Queen of Corona decide they cannot risk losing their other baby, as she could possess magical powers as well, despite not having showing any yet. Corona just wouldn’t be safe for her, too many people there know of the flower that healed the queen. Therefore, with heavy hearts they ask their closest allies and friends to take their daughter across the small sea, where she will be safe as they raise her as their own.

 

 

And so, Elsa arrived to Arendelle.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Film Theory's theory at; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lhf9dekzyq4


End file.
